Apparatus for jogging a sheaf of papers to give said sheaf even edges, so-called joggers, are in general use for preparing stacked sheets of paper (referred to hereinafter as bundles) for binding operations. The known apparatus normally includes a baseplate with a right-angular corner, the plate being oriented with a comparatively small angle to the horizontal plane, so that said corner constitutes the lowest point of the baseplate. Side strips are arranged along the sides of the baseplate and at right angles to its, these strips adjoining said corner. This apparatus is ordinarily provided with a vibrator, the vibratory movement of which is normally in the plane of the baseplate. The bundle to be jogged has the chief surfaces of the sheets of paper more closely to the horizontal plane than to the vertical plane.
When the edges of a bundle have been evened in such an apparatus, the bundle must usually be removed therefrom and transferred to a binding machine for binding.
However, a plurality of problems have been noted in conjunction with the known technique. In the first place, it has been found that the bottommost sheet, or sheets, in a bundle which is to be jogged in such a known apparatus, has a tendency to creep out from between the baseplate and the side strip, thereby making the jogging operation impossible or at least more difficult. In the second place it has often been found that the bundle jogged in the apparatus gets somewhat out of shape in transference from the apparatus to the binding machine.